


代替品

by Assasleopard



Category: Danny - Fandom, Zack - Fandom, 杀戮の天使
Genre: Tumblr: ZackRay Month (Satsuriku no Tenshi) 2019, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime) - Freeform, 殺戮の天使 |zackDanny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasleopard/pseuds/Assasleopard
Summary: 血腥暴力警告、Danny医生性格扭曲，现在离开还来得及CP Danny医生X Zack  就是突发奇想就这么写了【就是想看Zack 受的样子】【我是变态吧?大概】【特殊提醒】【这是前半部分，肉渣注意】小学生文笔





	代替品

“唔……哦啊！真疼啊，那个该死的抖S变态女……额！”  
“Zack！你先别动，伤…伤口会裂开的。”  
“Ray……我没事…让我睡一会…”  
“Zack，你在这等我，我去找些药物。不要离开。”  
“好了……好了我知道了，我就睡一会。”  
Zack看着Ray离开后闭上眼，不一会就睡着了不过与其说是睡着还不如说是昏迷更切实际些。Danny就在Ray离开后来到了这里，他躲在转角处等Ray离开之后慢慢走了出来，他看着靠着墙昏迷的Zack沉思了一会后，Danny蹲下来平静的看着Zack的脸，伸手撑开Zack的一只眼看着失焦的瞳孔，露出了一个不常见的笑容后Danny便抱起Zack走向电梯，回到了自己的楼层。 在昏暗的走廊深处似乎传来了医生愉快的口哨声“嗯!谁…谁在那里……似乎是我多想了，得赶快找到药治疗Zack!" Ray继续奔跑着。完美的错过了正抱着Zack的Danny，但Ray却不知抱着Zack的Danny正在暗处看着自己一举一动。  
【Danny医生的可爱手术室】  
“♬~♬~~……啊多么美丽♬~”Danny熟练的操作着手中的工具为Zack治疗，但是Zack全程被迫睁着眼睛明明他已经昏迷了，Danny哼着歌完成了治疗拆走了强行撑着Zack眼睛的器械等着他醒来……  
“咳咳……唔咳…咳额啊…”Zack虚弱的睁开眼睛，抬起头看见了一面等身镜就摆在自己眼前，似乎是失血过多的后遗症模糊的视线看不清镜子里的一切……“咕唔…我这是在那里!”Zack似乎有些惊慌但很快的恢复到平常暴躁的脾气，“唔谁!出来!为什么要绑着我!出来啊!”Zack在手术台上挣扎着试图睁开绑着他四肢和腰部的皮带，慢慢的视觉恢复如初，“额…啊！谁干的!”Zack看清了镜子里的自己，全身赤裸被以大字的形态被绑在手术台上。“可恶啊，你这个变态医生!快松开我!”Zack试图挣扎开这些束缚住自己的东西“可…恶…可恶啊，为什么…” “平时可以轻易挣脱开为什么现在不行?…对吧”Danny从Zack的头顶出现带着呢恶心的微笑，似乎在计划着什么……  
“额啊……你干什么”锋利的手术刀划开Zack的肚子，似乎没有什么疼痛感但是下一秒，鲜血从划开的口子中涌出，伴随着开口的扩大什么软软滑滑的东西也一起掉了出来“哦！差一点就掉地上了，掉地上可就不好了”Danny满脸微笑的看着干瞪着眼什么话也说不出的Zack。Zack满脸惊愕看着Danny手中捧着的东西，那个正是自己的肠胃是消化食物的器官。  
“啊~啊没错！没错就是这个眼神就是这个表情。啊我好激动啊，Zack你真是太棒了，作为替代品的你真的太棒了。”Danny把脸埋入了手中的器官闻着血腥味带给的冲击，品尝着血液的腥甜“呐…可以的吧，我可以放进去的吧。”Zack现在一句话也不想回他，即使他还有力气的话可是现在他没有。‘啊这就是接近死亡的感觉吗’Zack索性闭上眼自暴自弃的等待死亡的到来。“我不会让你这么轻易的死去，还有很多事情没做过呢。”Danny温柔的声音和呼吸声从耳边传来“……”“啊真绝情呢~相信我你会喜欢的~这将会是一切的开始。”说罢便拉开了自己的裤链，扶着自己的老二毫不留情的通入了Zack的肚子开始了疯狂的抽插，Zack突然感到强烈的恶心感，胃被疯狂的顶撞冲击着Zack再也没忍住吐了出来，眼前发黑呼吸逐渐消失Zack再一次昏迷过去。Danny一脸冷漠看着昏迷过去的Zack叹息着退出了Zack的肚子这个动作带出了一些肠子，性器前段的半透明液体与血液混合拉出了一条颜色诡异的红色细丝。Danny随手拿起掉落在地上的衣服擦干净自己的性器而衣服的主人现正昏迷着，扔掉衣服Danny去到办公室找缝合工具在准备离开的时候抬眼看到了一个金属物件推了一下眼镜笑了一下，Danny离开后金属物件也消失了。【抱歉我在这里刹车一下】  
TBC


End file.
